Paradoxe et complémentarité
by pouki
Summary: L'on dit que les opposés s'attirent, soit. Mais l'on dit aussi qui se ressemble s'assemble. Dans le fond, il existe une expression pour chaque situation, bien que celles ci puissent être paradoxales. Comment savoir laquelle est la bonne? Peut être t


Manga : Naruto

Genre : Romance, drame

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi. Par contre l'histoire si.

Note : Ceci est une réponse à un défi que l'on m'a lancé.

Paradoxe et complémentarité.

_L'on dit que les opposés s'attirent, soit._

_Mais l'on dit aussi qui se ressemble s'assemble._

_Dans le fond, il existe une expression pour chaque situation, bien que celles ci puissent être paradoxales._

_Comment savoir laquelle est la bonne? Peut être trouverez vous une réponse._

_Ceci est l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui a essayé de comprendre, de trouver cette réponse_.

Konoha, village ninja reconnu, contenant de nombreux éléments talentueux. Ces éléments, véritables experts dans l'art du combat ont étudié plusieurs années et fait de nombreux sacrifices pour en arriver là. Pas de place pour les grands sentiments, ou alors les garder pour soi. Ceci est l'une des premières règles que doit connaître un ninja.

Elle fait parti de cette élite. Elle s'est entraînée très dur, très longtemps pour en arriver là. Chaque jour de nouvelles techniques, chaque jour de nouvelles blessures, de nouvelles ambitions, de nouvelles déceptions, de nouveaux échecs, de nouveaux succès.

Mais avant d'être ninja, elle est femme. Femme qui a aimé, aime et aimera sans doute toute sa vie, malgré son statut.

Quand elle revoie sa vie jusque là, elle peut dire qu'elle s'est toujours laissée guider par ses sentiments. Est ce de la faiblesse sachant qu'elle est ninja? Cela fait-il d'elle une mauvaise kunoichi?

Apparemment pas pour le moment, mais elle sait que si elle reste comme cela, elle finira par se détruire.

Assise dans l'herbe, avec pour seule compagnie son chagrin et les caresses du vent, elle se demandait comment en était elle arrivée là, elle qui était si heureuse?

Pour cela il faut remonter à il y a un an. Elle avait alors dix neuf ans et cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle et Naruto avaient réussi à ramener leur coéquipier, Sasuke Uchiwa, dont la vengeance avait enfin abouti. Itachi Uchiwa avait succombé, nul ne sait exactement comment, aux attaques de son frère cadet qui une fois son but accompli, se sentait vide.

Ils l'avaient retrouvé lors d'une mission à la frontière du pays de l'eau, il ne les avait pas attaqué, n'avait rien dit. Naruto lui avait juste dit qu'il avait toujours sa place au village, et de lui-même, l'Uchiwa acquiesça, les suivant sans broncher. Visiblement, il avait quitté son équipe temporaire une fois sa vengeance complète, et errait à la recherche d'un but qu'il ne trouvait pas, donc pourquoi ne pas rentrer à Konoha… ?

Le premier sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti était un soulagement profond. Cela faisait sept ans qu'ils tentaient de le ramener sans succès, et leurs efforts étaient enfin récompensés.

Evidemment, le déserteur restait froid, distant, égal à lui même en résumé, mais il ne faut pas croire que c'est son retour qui a enclenché le désarroi de la kunoichi.

Bien sur elle l'aimait, mais elle savait aussi que ça n'était pas réciproque. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, ces sept années d'absence l'avaient grandement rapprochée de son meilleur ami et confident, Naruto Uzumaki.

Jamais au grand jamais elle ne pensait ressentir plus que de l'amitié envers lui, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Ils se voyaient tous les jours depuis plusieurs années, que ce soit en mission ou pendant leur période de repos, et les rares fois où ils ne le pouvaient, elle ressentait un manque gigantesque que même son amour pour Sasuke ne pouvait combler.

Aussi, lors d'un entraînement, elle décida de se jeter à l'eau. Alors que Naruto était blessé et qu'elle le soignait, elle se déclara de la manière la plus simple et la plus directe qu'elle avait trouvée.

Assis tout deux dans l'herbe, leurs corps proches pour faciliter les soins, elle l'embrassa, rien de plus, rien de moins. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, fougueux, mais plutôt un baiser amoureux, presque timide. La peur d'être rejetée qui l'avait envahie à cet instant fut bien vite estompée quand elle reçut une réponse à son baiser de la part de son ami, confident, et futur amant.

Pourquoi l'aimait-elle ?

Il respirait la joie de vivre, comme elle.

Il aimait son village, comme elle.

Il était fort, attentionné, et ne laissait jamais tomber un ami. Comme elle.

Continuer la liste serait longue, mais elle avait compris ce jour là, que « qui se ressemble s'assemble ».

Peut être était ce une preuve de narcissisme de sa part. En l'aimant, c'était comme si elle s'aimait elle. Mais la seule chose dont elle était sure, c'est qu'il saurait la rendre heureuse, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, et qu'elle le lui rendrait. Le reste n'avait que peu d'importance.

C'est ainsi que les jours défilaient, entre missions, amour, épanouissement. Pour elle, l'équilibre et la place qu'elle cherchait étaient enfin à sa portée. Une année passa, l'équipe sept, redevint presque aussi soudée qu'avant, à la différence près que maintenant, Naruto et Sakura formaient un couple heureux.

Mais une fois de plus, le destin décida de s'en mêler.

L'amour est un sentiment traître, volage, dont la certitude de le garder à jamais n'est que pure utopie.

C'était il y a maintenant deux semaines que cela s'était produit. Alors qu'ils devaient se retrouver pour profiter du peu de temps libre qu'ils avaient entre leurs missions, elle sentait que cette journée allait changer sa vie, mais elle ne savait pas de qu'elle manière.

Elle se dirigeait d'un pas incertain vers le terrain d'entraînement où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Pour elle, cet endroit reflétait le premier lieu de leur rapprochement.

C'est ici qu'ils s'étaient vraiment parlés pour la première fois.

C'est ici qu'elle avait appris à le connaître.

Et c'est également ici que leur amour fut déclaré.

Elle pouvait le distinguer de loin, toujours vêtu de son éternelle veste orange, son bandeau frontal dont il était si fier bien attaché à son front, ses cheveux blonds à jamais laissés comme bon leur semblaient. Et comme à chaque fois, son cœur s'emballa en le voyant. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir l'aimer autant qu'elle aimait Sasuke, et pourtant, elle fut bien obligée d'admettre le contraire. Elle aimait deux hommes, de façon différente, avec une passion différente, un regard différent, et surtout un retour d'amour plus que différent.

Seulement, plus elle s'approchait du blond, plus elle pouvait voir que ses yeux bleus d'ordinaire si pétillants étaient ternes. Peut être la fatigue ou un nouvel ordre de mission, elle se posait la question.

La scène qui suivit, elle s'en souvient dans les moindres détails.

Elle était arrivée à sa hauteur, lui offrant une sourire aussi beau qu'à son habitude, et il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, plein de tendresse, mais aussi comportant un léger tremblement, reflétant chez lui un malaise important.

Puis il la regarda dans les yeux, espérant peut être qu'un simple regard suffirait à lui dire ce qu'il ne voulait pourtant pas dire. En vain. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, il inspira profondément, savourant les dernières secondes qui allaient précéder cet horrible moment.

-Sakura-chan, je….dois te parler…

Une phrase typique, et l'on se dit souvent « il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux ? ». Mais je vous assure qu'il est bien difficile de trouver mieux, surtout quand on sait que la suite brisera l'autre alors que ça n'en est pas du tout le but.

Pour seule réponse elle hocha la tête, sachant très bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bonne nouvelle.

-Toi, et moi…..on ne peut pas continuer…

Comment décrire ce qu'elle ressentit à ce moment là ?

La douleur et la sensation étaient semblables à celles que l'on ressent lorsqu'un kunai vous transperce. C'est soudain, froid, douloureux à en mourir, provoquant un arrêt total de toute respiration. Le monde qui vous entoure n'existe plus, il n'y a que cette phrase qui revient en boucle, encore et encore. Les picotements au niveau des yeux ne tardèrent pas à suivre, formant des larmes qui bien vite défilèrent sur les rondeurs de ses joues.

-Je suis désolé…Sakura-chan…

Il ne pouvait pas être plus sincère, il était réellement désolé. Bien qu'il l'aimait, ses sentiments n'étaient pas assez forts pour lutter contre son autre amour, qu'il avait découvert depuis bientôt deux mois.

Lui mentir pendant tout ce temps lui avait été infernal, mais il n'avait jamais sauté le pas avec celle qui désormais occupait son cœur à la place de Sakura. Il voulait être honnête avec sa coéquipière et attendre la rupture avant tout début d'une nouvelle relation. Il respectait trop Sakura pour lui infliger le sort d'être cocue.

La voir pleurer lui faisait mal, d'autant plus qu'il en était l'origine. Il essaya de lui toucher le bras, mais elle se recula instinctivement.

Elle n'était pas en colère, elle était détruite. Détruite d'avoir été rejetée une seconde fois, détruite de voir son bonheur se faire la malle sous ses yeux. Peut être n'était ce qu'un mauvais rêve, une mauvaise blague. Il s'agissait pourtant de la réalité qui avait pris l'apparence d'une mauvaise blague du destin, mais qui ne pouvait être inchangée

-Pourquoi ?

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle réussit à articuler entre deux sanglots. Son esprit était trop chamboulé pour demander autre chose, un marteau avait pris place dans sa tête depuis bientôt une minute qui lui parut durer une éternité.

Il savait qu'elle poserait cette question, mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui répondre, même s'il cherchait depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision.

-Mon amour pour toi n'a pas changé, mais j'en aime une autre, plus que je t'aime. Je ne veux pas me mentir ni te mentir, c'est pour ça qu'il faut arrêter.

Elle aurait tellement préféré lui en vouloir, cela aurait été tellement plus facile de le haïr pour estomper cette douleur qui l'envahissait, mais elle avait beau essayer, elle n'y parvenait pas.

Dans le fond, elle savait que Naruto ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais c'était inévitable vu ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle pouvait dire, mieux que quiconque, que l'amour ne se contrôle pas. Si Naruto en aimait une autre, que pouvaient-ils y faire tous les deux ?

Rien.

Il n'y a rien à faire, à part essayer d'avancer, de canaliser cette douleur insupportable. Peut être que crier l'aurait soulagée, mais elle n'avait même plus la force de le faire, ni d'essayer d'estomper le flot de larmes qui masquait son visage d'ordinaire si joyeux.

-Hinata ?

Comment avait elle réussi à le prononcer ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même, mais c'était la seule personne qui aurait pu prendre sa place auprès de lui.

Il répondit par un simple hochement de tête et un faible oui. Pour Sakura, le fait que ça soit Hinata qui avait pris sa place n'estompait pas la douleur ni sa souffrance, mais elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un amour éphémère. Il s'agissait bien de sentiments sincères, et de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas remplacée par n'importe qui dans le cœur de Naruto la soulageait un peu.

Le blond la regardait, impuissant. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il désirait plus que tout rester silencieux. Cependant elle avait le droit à des explications, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer ni ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

-Je…je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il se grattait la tête comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné et espérait que Sakura comprenait. Son silence ne laissait rien paraître de ce qu'elle ressentait, il n'y avait que ses larmes qui témoignaient de son mal-être.

-Il n'y a rien de plus à dire Naruto…

Elle avait soufflé cette phrase tout en relevant les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur joie quotidienne, laissant place à une douleur représentée par des marques écarlates qui filaient dans son regard.

Mais il n'y avait pas de colère, et elle trouva la force de le lui dire.

-Tu as été honnête avec moi, et je sais… que l'amour nous tombe dessus sans que l'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Il l'écoutait, et se disait que Sakura était vraiment une fille exceptionnelle pour réagir de cette manière et ne pas le blâmer malgré ce qu'il lui infligeait.

-Hinata t'aime depuis des années….au moins je ne suis pas remplacée par un amour futile et temporaire.

-Personne ne prendra ta place Sakura-chan. Il voulait qu'elle le comprenne et que cela soit bien clair pour elle. Je…je sais que c'est déplacé mais j'aimerais que l'on reste ami…

-Laisse moi du temps Naruto, je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé en l'espace de trois minutes. Je ne t'en veux pas, et à Hinata non plus, mais ça prendra du temps.

-Merci, Sakura-chan…

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient quittés, sur ce terrain d'entraînement.

C'est ici qu'ils s'étaient vraiment parlés pour la première fois.

C'est ici qu'elle avait appris à le connaître.

C'est ici que leur amour fut déclaré. Mais c'est aussi ici, qu'il prit fin.

Pour elle, un amour brisé ? Certainement.

Des larmes vagabondes ? Sûrement.

Une amitié détruite ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Pour lui, un amour brisé ? Certainement, mais remplacé par un amour naissant

Un sourire effacé ? Oui, mais bien vite remplacé par un autre.

Une amitié détruite ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

En y réfléchissant, Hinata était le calme, il était la tempête.

Elle était la restriction, il était l'ouverture.

Elle était la lune, il était le soleil.

Naruto pensait que ceux qui ressemblaient s'assemblaient, pourtant il dut admettre le contraire.

Et Sakura ?...

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant. Il était difficile de l'oublier entre les missions qu'ils passaient ensembles et les entraînements, toujours sur ce même terrain, mais elle respectait sa décision, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal bien que c'était inévitable.

Le plus dur avait été de se retrouver seule, sans personne à qui se confier. Sa seule amie était Ino, mais celle-ci était en mission depuis bientôt trois semaines et étaient encore loin de rentrer.

Pour combler ce manque qui la rongeait, elle se donnait corps et âme dans son travail et son entraînement, parfois jusqu'à l'épuisement, ce qui se voyait de par les cernes qui encadraient le bas de ses yeux.

Assise dans l'herbe, avec pour seule compagnie son chagrin et les caresses du vent, elle venait une fois de plus de ressasser ce douleur souvenir.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était là, à l'observer sans raison particulière. Dire qu'il s'inquiétait aurait été déplacé, mais depuis son retour, il avait été forcé d'admettre qu'elle avait bien changé, devenant forte aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Sasuke Uchiwa, éternel égoïste et taciturne, ne pouvait quitter sa coéquipière des yeux. Il été bien sur au courant de la rupture, bien avant même que celle-ci n'ait lieu. Plusieurs fois, Naruto en avait fait part à son meilleur ami, qui ne répondait que rarement, mais qui lui avait dit de ne pas trop traîner pour ne pas affecter plus que ça Sakura, mais aussi pour enfin avoir la paix concernant cette histoire qui ne le concernait que peu.

Le seul problème était que cela avait causé quelques changements dans la cohésion de l'équipe, installant une gêne qui pouvait compromettre leurs futures missions.

Plusieurs fois il l'avait vu pleurer, que cela soit après les entraînements ou bien même avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent le matin. Pourtant il ne faisait jamais rien.

Mais bien qu'il était égoïste, ce retour de faiblesse chez sa coéquipière l'agaçait. Elle qui avait enfin une place dans l'équipe, même si elle était moindre que celle de Naruto ou encore la sienne, se devait de la conserver, ne serait ce que par respect pour la confiance qu'ils avaient tous mis en elle au fur et à mesure des années.

La voir se perdre une nouvelle fois pour un amour brisé le dépassait, mais il avait longuement réfléchi, et pendant tout le temps où sa vengeance le guidait, il se laissait guider par ses sentiments.

La haine bien sur, mais aussi l'amour. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour sa famille et qui lui avait été arraché, laissant un vide incommensurable derrière lui qui avait tenté de combler par son attitude froide et sa soif de vengeance.

Lui aussi s'était laissé perdre, faisant preuve de faiblesse, tout comme Sakura à cet instant.

Dans le fond, il la comprenait, et c'est ce qui le tracassait.

Il se souvient qu'il aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un pour lui quand il était jeune, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, sans risque de se faire rejeter. Mais aucune aide sincère ne s'était présentée, seules des personnes attirées par sa fortune ou son héritage familial, ou encore des groupies dont faisait parti Sakura.

Il ne voulait pas faire preuve de bonté, et encore moins de pitié envers elle, mais il se mettait à sa place et c'est ce qui le poussa à se diriger vers elle, elle qui était toujours dans cette même herbe, avec ce même vent pour compagnie, mais plus pour unique compagnie désormais.

Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle qui ne réagissait même pas, trop absorbée dans ce trou noir qu'étaient ses souvenirs.

Le fait d'être ignorée par la fille qui disait l'aimer, même s'il avait aussi aimé Naruto, le dérangeait. Les sentiments humains sont si changeants, c'est pour cela qu'ils sont si dangereux et qu'il refusait de les laisser l'envahir à nouveau.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il décida de s'asseoir près d'elle. Maintenant qu'il avait fait le premier pas, il était hors de question de faire plus, c'était désormais à elle de continuer.

Elle l'avait vu s'approcher, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'intéressait à elle alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait jusque là. Enfin si, elle se doutait bien que cela concernait sa rupture avec Naruto, mais ne voyait pas en quoi il se sentait impliqué là dedans.

Et elle fut encore plus surprise quand il décida de s'asseoir près d'elle, c'était bien la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi.

Seul le vent créait les mouvements et le bruit de cette scène. Les deux ninjas demeuraient silencieux, l'un parce qu'il n'aimait pas parler, et l'autre parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Qui aurait pu croire que la deuxième avait le cœur chamboulé et que le premier était confus dans ce qu'il ressentait ? Probablement personne, et comme tout ce qui concernait la relation de ces deux ninjas, même eux ne savait pas quoi penser.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'aucun ne parlait, appréciant ce silence, et pour Sakura, cette présence qui la réconfortait, qui la rendait pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, moins seule.

-Ne te laisse pas envahir par ce vide que tu ressens.

Finalement, il avait décidé de parler le premier pour qu'elle se décide à réagir, ce qui fonctionna à merveille. La kunoichi tourna la tête en direction de son coéquipier qui la fixait de ses yeux noirs, encrant son regard dans le sien.

Elle était surprise, mais il était évident que s'il avait dit cela, ça n'était pas pour rien, il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Le simple fait de relancer le sujet enclencha une avalanche de sentiments et de questions en Sakura qui ressentit d'un coup le besoin de se confier, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, seul le silence l'apaisait.

-Je sais, mais c'est tellement dur. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, ce vide s'empare de moi. Je suis…si faible.

-Le fait de t'en rendre compte est déjà un pas en avant.

Elle ne put se retenir de sourire. Il était évident qu'il la trouvait faible, mais aussi que ça n'était exactement ce qu'il voulait dire à travers cette phrase. Décidemment, Sasuke Uchiwa était bien loin d'être un géni dans le domaine des relations humaines, et il le savait.

-Sers t'en comme une force, sans pour autant le transformer en haine. Ca te détruirait.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser Sasuke-kun, tu es mal placé pour dire ça…

Sa réponse l'énerva, mais elle n'avait pas tord, il était le premier à s'être laissé emporter par son désespoir et à ne pas mettre en pratique ses propres conseils. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que Sakura fasse la même erreur que lui.

Elle n'avait pas à vivre le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu.

-Mais je sais de quoi je parle, alors pour une fois écoute, je ne me répèterai pas.

La façon dont il avait dis cela était plus que solennelle, et l'on pouvait voir apparaître une certaine gêne sur son visage, comme s'il allait dévoiler quelque chose d'intime.

-Après le massacre de ma famille, j'ai ressenti un vide que j'ai vite transformé en haine pour mieux le supporter. Je me suis retrouvé seul, sans personne pour m'aider à remonter. Tu n'es pas moi, mais ne t'enfermes pas comme je l'ai fait, ça te détruirait et tu vaux mieux que ça.

Une larme, puis deux, puis d'autres. Il s'était confié à elle et lui avait dit, bien qu'implicitement, qu'elle valait quelque chose. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une simple phrase aurait pu autant lui faire plaisir.

Un simple mot de Sasuke avait plus de valeur à ses yeux que n'importe quoi, et ce même lorsqu'elle était avec Naruto.

Il avait encore ce pouvoir sur elle, et elle savait que même s'il ne pouvait passer sa vie près lui, elle continuerait à l'aimer. Deux amours si différents, celui-ci était tellement plus passionné que celui qu'elle avait pour Naruto qui était si tendre.

Il l'avait fait pleurer de nombreuses fois, aujourd'hui encore, mais il était là pour elle également, comme elle essayait d'être là pour lui.

-Merci, Sasuke-kun…

A peine avait elle dit cela qu'il se releva et lui lança :

-Un bon ninja ne doit pas montrer ses sentiments car ils pourraient prendre le contrôle sur la raison. N'oublies pas ça et sois digne de la confiance que beaucoup ont placée en toi. Se laisser aller serait comme manquer de respect envers ces personnes. A demain.

Il disparut dans l'instant, dès la fin de sa phrase qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Sakura. S'incluait-il dans ces personnes ? Avait-il confiance en elle ? Pourquoi c'était il confié à elle ?

Il avait réussi, en l'espace de quelques phrases à lui faire oublier sa souffrance, à lui faire penser à autre chose, ce qui lui décrocha un sourire sincère pour la première fois depuis deux semaines.

Elle décida de rester quelques minutes encore dans l'herbe, mais cette fois si, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas que le vent qui pouvait lui tenir compagnie…

De son côté, Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu envie de lui dire ça, mais espérait bien que cela résoudrait en parti les soucis de sa coéquipière, qu'il n'ait pas dit tout ça pour rien.

C'est ainsi que chacun finit sa journée, plein de pensée dans la tête pour Sakura, et une impression bizarre en Sasuke.

Les jours passaient désormais, estompant lentement la douleur que ressentait Sakura. Elle avait vu de loin Naruto et Hinata s'embrasser et même si sur le coup cela lui avait fait mal, elle avait décidé de prendre sur elle et d'aller de l'avant. Elle savait qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble et qu'Hinata aimait sincèrement Naruto, elle devait l'accepter car ainsi va l'amour.

A plusieurs tentatives, elle avait voulu remercier Sasuke de l'avoir aidée mais il répondait juste qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'affaiblisse et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à recommencer son discours.

Il n'avait pas fait preuve d'intérêt particulier pour elle depuis ce jour là, il la regardait de loin et restait un peu après les entraînements sans qu'elle le sache pour voir si elle pleurait. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle allait mieux, au moins il n'avait pas parlé pour ne rien dire.

Le temps passa, l'équipe sept retrouvant une certaine cohésion, Naruto et Sakura essayaient de reprendre une relation normale et avec le temps leurs efforts portaient leurs fruits. Ils étaient bien loin d'une relation telle qu'ils avaient avant, mais il renouait des liens petit à petit.

C'est ainsi que l'hiver passa, laissant le froid et l'amertume derrière elle, et faisant place à ce qui serait peut être la renaissance d'une équipe, d'une famille.

Nous étions désormais en plein milieu du printemps, et aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire du massacre des Uchiwa.

Comme chaque année, Sasuke allait se recueillir sur les deux stèles en l'honneur de sa famille. L'une étant dans un sanctuaire à l'intérieur même du domaine des Uchiwa, et l'autre, dans le cimetière de Konoha.

Il se dirigeait doucement vers ce dernier, apportant comme à chaque fois une gerbe de fleur pour la déposer devant la stèle. Le ciel était noir ce jour là, la pluie tombait violement et les rues étaient bien calmes du fait du temps.

Une fois sur place, il fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui n'était autre que Sakura, déposant elle aussi une gerbe de fleur devant la stèle et faisant une prière.

Chaque année il venait, et chaque année il trouvait ces fleurs dont la signification était le repos de l'âme, sans savoir qui les déposait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'agissait de Sakura. Ainsi, elle veillait sur lui même en ce jour de recueillement….

Il ressentait envers elle une gratitude énorme. En y repensant, elle avait toujours été là pour lui, à veiller du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sur lui, sans qu'il ne le sache. Par sa présence, elle essayait de maintenir un équilibre dans la vie de Sasuke qui inconsciemment s'appuyait sur elle, et ça, il venait de s'en rendre compte.

Il décida de s'approcher et une fois à sa hauteur, il déposa la couronne de fleur près de la sienne, la suivant dans sa prière. Ils se tenaient tous les deux l'un près de l'autre, les yeux fermés, priant pour repos de ce clan et la renaissance de sa grandeur à travers Sasuke.

La pluie glissait le long de leurs cheveux, refroidissant leurs corps, mais elle se voulait apaisante, provoquant de petits clipetits sous l'impact avec la pierre.

-Merci.

Elle finit sa prière et le regarda, se laissant captiver par l'homme séduisant qui se trouvait devant elle et qui la remerciait pour une raison qu'elle ignorait.

-Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite que tu me remercies…

-Tu fais bien plus que tu ne le penses.

A cette annonce, les yeux de la kunoichi s'agrandirent. Ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait particulièrement touchée, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pensait pas faire grand-chose pour lui. Elle se disait toujours qu'elle pouvait faire plus.

-Ces fleurs, c'est toi qui les déposes chaque année. Alors merci…. Sakura.

Elle le regarda et lui offrit un magnifique sourire en constatant qu'il était plus que gêné. Ce moment était pour elle un moment privilégié, qu'ils ne vivront que tous les deux. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir, enfin elle avait l'impression de compter pour lui. Un équilibre venait de se créer. Elle avait enfin sa réponse.

-Je t'en pris…

Elle le regarda de nouveau, puis se retourna vers la stèle en même temps que lui.

Sous cette pluie, le cœur léger, elle lui prit la main, simplement.

Seules les âmes qui reposaient en ce lieu furent témoins de la naissance de ce qui donnera peut être un amour éternel. C'est ainsi qu'en ce jour de recueillement, deux mains s'entrelacèrent tendrement sous la directive du dernier Uchiwa.

Il était froid, elle était sa chaleur.

Il était distant, elle était toujours là pour lui.

Il était vide, elle comblait ce manque.

Il était la tristesse, elle était la joie.

Il était seul. Non. Ils étaient désormais deux.

_La lune ne peut vivre sans le soleil, et la nuit sans le jour._

_C'est ainsi que pour qu'il y ait un ying, il faut un yang. Pour que l'amour existe, il faut la haine._

_C'est de cet équilibre que naît toute chose._

_Les opposés s'attirent, créant ainsi cet équilibre._

_C'est ce que Sakura comprit ce jour là. _

_Telle était sa réponse._

_Fin_

J'ai passé toute la journée sur cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! En tout cas, je suis contente de réécrire à nouveau !

Bisous à tous et à la prochaine !!


End file.
